Projekt, die Dritte
by Wir-Sind-Ein-Freier-Mensch
Summary: Das dritte Projekt von Wir Sind Ein Freier Mensch: Vier Stories zu den Worten Schnee, Erschöpfung und Pfefferminztee.
1. Einführung

Seid gegrüßt, werte Leser

Pünktlich zu Weihnachten gibt es unser drittes Challenge, das diesmal nur aus vier Schriftstücken besteht, die aber dafür umso unterschiedlicher sind.

Alle vier Stücke sind diesmal als eine Art „Reizwortgeschichte" geschrieben. Vorgegeben waren die Worte „Schnee", „Erschöpfung" und „Pfefferminztee" in Anlehnung ein unser Hüttenwochenende. Die Worte könnten entweder als Schlüsselworte verwendet werden oder einfach nur in einem Nebensatz erwähnt werden. Eine Länge war nicht vorgegeben.

Wie ihr seht, sind aus dieser Angabe vier hübsche, unterschiedlich lange Geschichten entstanden.  
Wir haben uns gegenseitig nichts verbessert, also stammt jede Story inhaltlich und sprachlich absolut und nur aus der Feder des jeweiligen Autors. Es geht ja darum, was verschiedene Autoren aus einer Vorgabe machen, und zwar unverfälscht.

Wir werden nicht angeben, welche Gesichte von welchem Autor stammt, um die Meinungen der werten Leser nicht zu beeinflussen. Auf Anfrage, nach einem kleinen Review, teilen wir euch per E-Mail gerne die Zugehörigkeiten mit. (Reihenfolge unten spielt keine Rolle.)

Wir hoffen darauf, dass ihr uns _eure Meinung _darüber mitteilen wollt, was ihr von diesem ersten Challenge haltet. Was haben die Autoren aus den vorgegebenen Worten gemacht? Welche Story sagt am meisten aus? Welche Idee, welcher Stil hat euch am besten gefällt? Was uns natürlich auch interessiert, ist, wem von uns ihr welches Schriftstück zuteilen würdet, falls ihr uns oder manche von uns bereits kennt! Bitte teilt uns eure Meinung mit.

**Einsendeschluss:** 23.12.06

**Vorgabe: **Reizwortgeschichte mit den Worten „Schnee", „Erschöpfung", „Pfefferminztee"

**Teilnehmer**  
BadLittleGirl  
Nyarna  
Rabasta  
Nyella


	2. Eins

_Charaktere:_ Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange  
_Author's Note: _Dem cennetversum entliehen, Fixsterne , 8. Kapitel, „die Ebene der schrägen Gefühle". Die Blutbande fordern, dass Sirius Bellatrix nach einem Crucio-Übergriff zu sich nach Hause holt, wo sie sich erholt und sich die beiden wohl von einer anderen Seite kennen lernen.

* * *

Es war am dritten Tag, nachdem ich sie zu mir geholt hatte. Sie war wach, aber noch nicht wieder wirklich auf den Beinen. Sie saß auf der Couch, die Beine angewinkelt und eine Wolldecke darüber gelegt. 

Ich war auf der Arbeit gewesen, aber früh heimgekommen, weil ich Bellatrix trotz ihres Zustands nicht den ganzen Tag alleine lassen wollte. Sie war morgens aus dem Bett gekommen, doch sie war noch schwach gewesen. Ob ich sie wegen des Fortschritts, aus dem Bett aufzustehen oder der immer noch präsenten Schwäche nicht allein in meiner Wohnung lassen wollte, weiß ich nicht. Misstrauen oder Sorge?  
Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls hatte ich mich frühzeitig verabschiedet, um in mein Zuhause zu kommen, das ich momentan mit meiner Cousine teilte und was ich irgendwie seltsam, aber auch nicht unangenehm fand.

Jetzt saß sie auf meiner Couch, schweigend und schön, mit noch blasserem Gesicht als üblich, umrahmt von ihrem Rabenfederhaar.  
Ich stand in der Küche, die zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade geräumig war, aber mir reichte sie, und versuchte, etwas essbares und appetitliches für uns zu finden.

„Was willst du?", rief ich durch die Tür, während ich den Kühlschrank inspizierte.  
"Spiegeleier? Nudeln mit Käse? Tut mir Leid, was besseres hab ich nicht da ..." Ich steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und sah sie fragend an.  
"Ich möchte nichts", sagte sie und warf mir nur einen kurzen Blick zu.  
"Hast du schon irgendwas gegessen heute?", wollte ich wissen.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Hunger."  
"Du musst etwas essen, du bist schon so schwach genug.", beharrte ich.  
"Ich will wirklich nichts, Sirius." Bellatrix' Stimme war nicht eindringlich, aber bestimmt.

"Du musst es wissen", meinte ich und verschwand wieder in die Küche. Ich wusste, Bellatrix war stur, weil ich es war, und sie mir ähnlich war, das hatte ich über die Jahre irgendwie mitbekommen, auch wenn es mir nicht passte. Aber im Moment war sie auch schwach. Sie musste etwas zu sich nehmen und im Augenblick war ich dafür verantwortlich, dass sie es tat.

Ich schloss die Kühlschranktür und kehrte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich mich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Ich beschloss, nicht weiter auf sie einzureden, und versuchte es auf eine andere Art. Ich nahm mir eine Zeitschrift vom Tisch und schlug sie auf. Es stand nichts interessantes drin, irgendwie ging es um Muggelpolitik und Naturschutz, glaube ich, aber ich las auch nicht besonders aufmerksam.

"Es schneit wieder heute", meldete sie sich plötzlich zu Wort. Ich sah auf und bemerkte ihren Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster. Die Flocken fielen bereits dick und zahlreich, und manche hatten sich bereits auf dem Glas niedergelassen.  
"Die ganze Woche geht es schon so", bemerkte ich und legte bei ihrem Versuch, Konversation zu betreiben, die Zeitschrift weg. „Wenn du nicht aufpasst, findest du den Weg aus Muggellondon heraus nicht mehr unter der Schneeschicht, sobald du hier wieder weg bist", scherzte ich.  
Sie lächelte nicht, sondern sah mich nur mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht richtig deuten konnte. Traurig, irgendwie, und auf eine seltsame Weise bedauernd, und einsam. Erschöpft.  
"Ich mag den Schnee", meinte sie mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. „Er dämpft die Welt."  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte. Ich war nicht auf den Mund gefallen, das war allgemein bekannt, doch diese Situation mutete mir merkwürdig an. Ich war gut darin, mich mit Bellatrix anzufeinden, sie auf hochgestochene und ganz und gar black'sche Weise zu beschimpfen, zu verdächten, ihr zu misstrauen. Doch auf diese neutrale, doch „tiefere" Art von Gespräch, so fern es eines war, war ich nicht eingestellt. Sie wirkte zu verletzlich auf mich, das verwirrte mich.

"Ich dachte immer, du wärst eine Herbsthexe", meinte ich schließlich und dachte an Nehergeb. „Aber der Winter steht dir auch." Es war wahr, sie war die blasse, dunkle Schönheit, die im Winter noch blasser und dunkler wirkte, und es stand ihr. Und ihre Seele, soweit ich sie lesen konnte, schien mir im Moment kalt und eisig, auch wenn ihr Herz es nicht sein mochte.Jetzt lächelte sie schwach, so schwach, wie sie aussah, und in dem Moment stand ihr die Erschöpfung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie war schön wie je, doch sie wirkte auf eine traurige Art älter, kraftloser und erschöpfter denn je. Erschöpft vom Leben, vom Töten, was auch immer.  
"Du warst immer der Sommer", antwortete sie. „Fröhlich und unbeschwert und strahlend." Sie sah mich mit ihrem seltsamen Blick an und in dem Moment, fiel mir etwas ein, das mir Remus einmal erzählt hatte.

_Kalter Orangenblütentee im Sommer. Kalt zum Abkühlen und Orangenblüten gegen Nervosität. Und Schlaflosigkeit. Mag bei manch einem ja vorkommen vor den Prüfungen. Bei dir natürlich nicht, Padfoot. Hilft auch in anderen Stresssituationen, ist klar. _

„Eigentlich mag ich jede Jahreszeit", sagte ich und versuchte, nicht an buntes Herbstlaub vor Grimmauldplace zu denken.  
"Sehr black-untypisch. Wir lieben den Winter, oder nicht? Besser zum Sternschauen. Man sieht Orion am Winterhimmel, dich, mich ... Aber wen wundert es schon, wenn du mal wieder aus der black'schen Reihe fällst", meinte sie und zog leicht spöttisch die Mundwinkel hoch. Offensichtlich war ihr das Gespräch zu tiefgründig geworden und sie fiel in unsere übliche zynische Art, miteinander zu reden, zurück.  
„Klar, Bella, und mich wundert es rein gar nicht, dass du perfekt ins Muster passt. Winterkind, nicht wahr? Kalt, aber mitreißend, passt haargenau", stieg ich auf ihre Stichelei ein.

_Heißer Früchtetee im Winter. Mit Apfel, Kirsche, Zimt vielleicht, Honig. Gegen Winterdepression und Weihnachtsstress. Baut auf und entstresst. Perfekt für den Advent in Godric's Hollow.  
_  
"Kalt, aber mitreißend? So sieht man mich heutzutage? Es gab mal eine Zeit, da war ich noch das lästige Slytherin-Miststück, das du leider als deine Cousine bezeichnen musstest." Ihr Ton soll wohl herablassend klingen, aber er wirkt hauptsächlich müde und erschöpft.  
"Oh, das bist du immer noch, mach dir keine Sorgen", antworte ich, und man weiß wohl nicht, ob ich diese Aussage ironisch meine oder nicht, „aber irgendwann muss man anfangen, sich niveauvoller auszudrücken. Dem Alter entsprechend. Du weißt schon, aus den alten Angewohnheiten herauswachsen", meine ich reif und einem gerade-über-zwanzig-jährigem nicht angemessen.

_Schwarzer Tee hilft immer gegen Müdigkeit. Hat die gleiche Wirkung wie Kaffee, aber ist gesünder. Haut echt rein und hält dich wach für Stunden. Immer gut bei Übermüdung und stundenlangem nächtlichem Wachbleiben, oder Durchmachen aus anderem Grund. Probier's mal aus._

Sie sieht mich an als hätte sie genau dasselbe gedacht, amüsiert und ungläubig, aber irgendwie erreicht das Schmunzeln ihrer Lippen ihre Augen nicht, die immer noch kalt und müde und traurig aussehen, und grau wie immer. „Die alten Streitereien hinter sich lassen, meinst du?", fragt sie zweifelnd und ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Nach ihrer momentanen Lage zu urteilen, tut sie ganz recht daran, über Dinge nachzudenken, wie alte Streitereien, die eine Familie dazu bringen, in einem Krieg auf verschiedenen Seiten zu stehen. Aber nichtsdestotrotz, das wissen wir beide, ist die Familie Black stolz, und würde wohl niemals „alte Streitereien" hinter sich lassen wegen einer banalen, nebensächlichen Sache wie Krieg.

_Fencheltee soll gut sein gegen schlechte Stimmung. Vertreibt die bösen Geister, heißt es im Aberglauben. Kann man übertragen auf die schlechte Laune. Liebeskummer, der sich langsam in Wut und Aggression verwandelt. Schlechte Noten. Familienstreit. Kann man's immer mit versuchen. _

"Niemals, natürlich nicht. Nur – drüber stehen, weißt du. Man muss sich ja nicht selbst verrückt machen wegen Dingen, die man nicht ändern kann", meine ich zu meiner eigenen Überraschung, weil ich irgendwie gar nicht richtig glauben kann, was ich da sage, ich, der sich immer über alles aufregt, was in Verbindung mit der eigenen Familie steht.  
Ihr Blick verrät zu offensichtlich, dass ihr dieser Gedanke zwar absurd und nicht umsetzbar, aber auch erstrebenswert erscheint. „Würde vieles erleichtern, meinst du nicht? Wenn wir uns alle einfach mal in Frieden lassen würden ...", sagt sie und denkt an irgendetwas, von dem ich nichts weiß.

"Das sagt mal die Richtige", erwidere ich ungerührt. So schlecht ihr Zustand auch im Moment ist, sie war immer diejenige, die die black'sche Tradition, sich in anderer Leute Leben einzumischen, mit Bravour fortführte.

Unter dichten Wimpern trifft mich ein harter Blick ohne Worte. Falscher Kommentar, aha. Offenbar ist ihre Schwäche echt, die Änderung in ihrem Verhalten, die Verletzlichkeit. Und wieder springt mir diese Erschöpfung ins Gesicht ... diese Müdigkeit ... Ausgebranntheit.

_Aber Pfefferminztee, ja, Pfefferminztee, das ist etwas für die richtig harten Fälle. Schwere Depression, Übermüdung am Rande des Zusammenbruchs. Schweres Herz – und Seelenleiden. Du weißt, nicht die kleinen Wehwehchen, a la James, Oh, Lily, warum willst du nicht mit mir ausgehen?, sondern die wirklich ernsten Fälle. Tod eines Geliebten. Trauer. Schmerz. Und Erschöpfung, weißt du, richtige Erschöpfung am Leben." _

Ich kann nicht, Tut mir Leid, sagen, das ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, Sirius Black wird sich niemals bei Bellatrix Black, Verzeihung, Lestrange, für irgendetwas entschuldigen und erst recht nicht, wenn es wahr ist.  
Aber jetzt, Remus' Worte im Kopf, die mir so unglaublich auf diese Frau, die mir dort gegenübersitzt, zutreffen – müde, traurig, bedauernd, vom Leben gezeichnet und – erschöpft, kann ich sie fragen:

"Möchtest du vielleicht einen Pfefferminztee, Bellatrix?"

Sie zögert, wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu, doch dann zeichnet sich ein leises Lächeln auf ihren Lippen an.  
"Vielleicht eine kleine Tasse ... Ja, danke, Sirius, ich denke, ich möchte ein wenig Pfefferminztee."

Ein Anfang, denke ich und erhebe mich langsam auf dem Weg in die Küche, ihren Blick im Rücken.


	3. Zwei

_Charakter: _Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Als in diesem Jahr der erste Schnee fiel, stand er gerade auf dem schwach erleuchteten Balkon seines Büros, hielt eine dampfende Tasse Pfefferminztee in den faltigen Händen und beobachtete schmunzelnd, wie die schweren Flocken sich erschöpft von der langen Reise in seinem Becher niederließen und dort einen Sekundentod starben. 


	4. Drei

_Charaktere:_ Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin

* * *

Sonnige Winternachmittage sind dazu da, sich zu vergnügen. Ob das draußen mithilfe irgendeiner Wintersportart ist oder drinnen mithilfe eines Gesellschaftsspiels, bleibe dahingestellt, aber Tatsache ist, dass sie nicht dazu taugen, in Todesangst ohne Hoffnung einen Hang hinaufgehetzt zu werden. 

Doch ebendies geschah an so einem Nachmittag. Die Luft war kalt, die Sonne schien gleißend und ein kleines, schmächtiges Männlein hetzte keuchend durch den Schnee. Er sah sich immer wieder um, als würde er verfolgt, und tatsächlich konnte man von Zeit zu Zeit das Unterholz verdächtig rascheln hören, wenn man gut aufpasste.

Der Schauplatz dieses Geschehens war ein verschneites Buchenwäldchen an einem steilen Berghang. Es war tiefer Winter und es lag ungefähr ein dreißig Zentimeter Schnee, aber besagtes Männchen hatte dies anscheinend nicht bemerkt, denn es trug nichts weiter als einen zerschlissenen Schlafanzug und viel zu große Winterstiefel. Er war schweißüberströmt, und wenn man bei seiner gehetzten Flucht die Chance gehabt hätte, in seine Augen zu sehen, hätte man darin nichts als nackte Angst lesen können.

Der Grund für diese Angst lag wahrscheinlich in einem Ereignis, das sich am vergangenen Morgen zugetragen hatte. Das Männlein hauste zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einer kleinen, abgelegenen Hütte am Rande eines kleinen, abgelegenen Dorfes irgendwo in Osteuropa. An diesem Morgen war er wie gewohnt kurz nach Sonnenaufgang aufgestanden (aus diesem Grund mochte er den Winter, denn er bedeutete mehr Schlaf) und hatte sich eine Kanne Pfefferminztee gemacht. In dem Wissen, dass besagter Tee schnell auskühlen würde (was er nicht ausstehen konnte), trank er hastig die ganze Kanne leer und ließ sich auch sonst kaum Zeit für sein Frühstück. Seine Hast beim Teetrinken schlug sich in einem Toilettenbesuch kurz darauf nieder, und als er in seine Küche zurückkam, lag dort auf dem Tisch, direkt neben der Teekanne, eine tote Ratte.

Bei jedem naiven, unschuldigen Menschen hätte eine tote Ratte nicht viel mehr als Ekel und vielleicht Hygienesorgen ausgelöst. Doch unser kleiner, schmächtiger Mann war weder naiv noch unschuldig. In dem Moment, in dem er die Ratte erblickte, wusste er genau, von wem sie stammte, was dieser Mensch mit ihr bezweckte, was eintreten würde, wenn er jetzt nichts unternahm und was er zu tun hatte. Nach einer kurzen Schocksekunde (er hatte über die Jahre in ähnlichen Situationen gelernt, sich nicht allzu lang aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen) ergriff er also zitternd seine Winterstiefel, streifte sie über seine Füße und floh hinaus in die Kälte.

(Man sollte dazu sagen, dass dieser Mann nicht besonders intelligent war. Er wusste, wann er sich zu verziehen hatte, aber das macht keinen intelligenten Menschen aus. Auch Hunde wissen, wann es besser wäre, zu verschwinden, um ihr Leben zu retten. Aus diesem Grund sollte es nicht verwundern, dass er zwar floh, dies jedoch kopflos und überstürzt im Pyjama tat.)

Inzwischen war es später Nachmittag und der Mann hatte seiner Meinung nach viel zu wenige Pausen eingelegt. Er war fürchterlich erschöpft, er fror, hatte einen amdauernden Hustenanfall bekommen und zitterte am ganzen Leib, kurz: er war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Trotzdem lief er weiter, so schnell er konnte (was nicht besonders schnell war), er lief, lief, lief immer weiter den verschneiten Hang hinauf, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien.

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang (normalerweise die Zeit, in der er anfing, sein Abendessen herzurichten, wie ihm nur zu schmerzlich bewusst war) erreichte er endlich das Ende des Hanges und somit des Wäldchens. Er schöpfte kurz (viel zu kurz) Atem und schleppte sich dann weiter. Doch die plötzliche Ebenheit gepaart mit seiner Erschöpfung hatte ihn unvorsichtig gemacht, sodass er, als er sich ein weiteres Mal umschaute, über seine eigenen Füße stolperte, Kopf voran in den Schnee fiel und sich die Stirn an einem darunter verborgenen Stein blutig schlug. Stöhnend blieb er im Schnee liegen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in einem warmen, behaglichen Kaminzimmer zu sitzen und ausgiebig seinen Tee zu trinken. Pfefferminztee. In seiner Jugend hatte er ständig Pfefferminztee getrunken ...

Als er wieder aufwachte, geschah dies nicht von allein. Ein Fuß hatte ihn getreten und er fragte sich, warum man ihn denn nicht wie unter zivilisierten Menschen üblich einfach leicht hätte schütteln können. Dann fragte er sich, warum sein Bett so unbequem war, woraufhin ihm die Ereignisse des letzten Tages wieder einfielen.

„Hallo Peter", sagte da eine wohlvertraute (und wie der Tod gefürchtete) Stimme. „Bitte entschuldige den Tritt, aber ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass der Schnee mich meiner Rache beraubt."

Er hob den Kopf und schaute in ein Paar honigfarbene Augen. Der Blick war ohne jedes Mitgefühl. Und in diesem Moment wusste er definitiv, so sicher, wie er noch niemals im Leben etwas gewusst hatte, dass es aus und vorbei mit ihm war. Er war ein toter Mann.

Er versuchte ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Hallo, Remus"

Seine Leiche wurde nie gefunden.


	5. Vier

_Charaktere:_ Severus Snape, Lily Evans

* * *

Es war November, als du sie zum ersten Mal wirklich gesehen hast. Du hast sie von deinem Platz am Slytherintisch aus beobachtet und ihre Mimik studiert, sie zog ständig die Augenbrauen hoch, strich sich mit der linken Hand das rote Haar hinter das rechte Ohr und wenn sie lachte, kräuselte sich ihre Nase ein bisschen, ganz leicht nur, den meisten anderen fiel es vermutlich nicht einmal auf. Du hast lange zugesehen, sie studiert wie ein außergewöhnliches, nie zuvor dagewesenes Objekt und am Ende des Abends wusstest du, dass sie zu den Menschen gehörte, die ständig lachten, und du dachtest daran, dass ihr euch hervorragend ergänzen würdet. Als du schließlich irgendwann keine Ausrede mehr für dich selbst finden konntest, warum du hier so lange herumsaßt, standest du auf und gingst vorbei an ihr, und du warst ihr so nahe, dass du ihren Duft riechen konntest, Pfefferminz, ganz eindeutig, aber du warst dir nicht sicher, ob sie es war, die so roch, oder die Tasse direkt vor ihr. Vielleicht war es der Pfefferminztee. Vielleicht sie. Aus der Nähe war sie leider Gottes noch ein bisschen faszinierender als von deinem Platz am Slytherintisch aus gesehen. Ihr hättet euch wirklich hervorragend ergänzt. Wenn sie nur gewusst hätte, dass es dich gab. 

Das Leben war kompliziert.

Als du sie zum ersten Mal geküsst hast, lag Schnee und die Kälte drang mühelos durch deine Robe, aber es war dir so unglaublich egal in diesem Moment. Ihre Haut war fast so blass wie deine eigene, nur ein bisschen weicher und deine Gefühle waren absolut undefinierbar, irgendwo zwischen Schock, grenzenloser Freude, Panik, Unglauben und Euphorie. Du hieltst ihr Gesicht in deinen kalten Händen und hättest sie am liebsten festgehalten und nie wieder losgelassen, denn in diesem Moment war sie die unantastbare Perfektion und dieser Augenblick einer, für den es sich zu leben lohnte.

Das Leben war schön.

Als Lily nach diesem endlosen Quidditchspiel vom Besen stieg, spiegelten sich in ihrem Gesicht Erschöpfung und Glück, und du wolltest nichts mehr, als die Tribüne hinuntersteigen und sie umarmen und die Finger durch ihr windzerwühltes Haar streifen lassen, obwohl Slytherin eben verloren hatte und die Schuld dafür ganz allein bei ihr lag. Du stiegst die Stufen hinunter und sahst sie lachen, und dann stand Potter neben ihr, der die Hand um ihre Taille legte mit seiner üblichen Art, die dir Übelkeit bereitete. Du konntest den Blick nicht abwenden, konntest nicht fassen, mit welcher Leichtigkeit sie einen Jungen durch einen anderen ersetzte, ohne auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Als du dich abwandtest und zum Schloss hinaufliefst, spürtest du den Boden unter den Füßen kaum, so nebensächlich war alles, was nicht zu diesem unmenschlichen Hass- und Verlustgefühl gehörte, dass dich überrannte. Du bist mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen an diesem Abend und warst zum ersten Mal in der Lage, dich an den Hassreden über Evans zu beteiligen, ohne zu zögern.

Das Leben war hart. Verdammt hart.


End file.
